


Нелинейная зависимость

by fandom_Kylux_2016, maybe_she



Series: мини G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Магистр Рен нашёл способ достичь желанного спокойствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нелинейная зависимость

За спиной Кайло закрывается дверь маленького тренировочного зала. Он находится на одной из нижних палуб «Финализатора», сюда никто не заглядывает, и это именно то, что ему нужно. Он снимает шлем, откладывая его на скамью, быстро переодевается в тренировочную тунику и свободные штаны и ступает босыми ногами на мат. Силой снимает с креплений на стене тренировочный меч — не световой, не хочется разнести помещение в первые же минуты тренировки, оно ему ещё понадобится. Удобнее устраивает ладонь на рукояти и, не сдерживаясь, наносит мощный рубящий удар по воображаемому противнику. Магистру всегда хватало воображения, чтобы не использовать голограммы для тренировки — сейчас ему хочется побыть одному. Меч со свистом рассекает воздух, Рен кружится вокруг своей оси и бьёт, бьёт, бьёт. Тренируется до тех пор, пока ноги не начинают гудеть, а руки — затекать от множества взмахов и ударов. Отшвыривает меч в сторону, не заботясь о том, чтобы положить его на место, и подходит к своим вещам, сложенным на скамье. Достаёт из складок одежды припрятанный там виброкнут и активирует его, устанавливая минимальную мощность. Проходит в центр матов и, встав на колени, через голову стягивает тунику. Рукоять кнута приятно холодит руку. Он заводит руку за спину и наносит первый удар, начиная считать про себя.  
  
Всё его раны уже зажили, шрам, пересекающий теперь лицо и делящий его напополам, почти не болит, и это раздражает Рена более всего.  
  
…Тогда, на Старкиллере, он впервые почувствовал спокойствие. Именно тогда, лёжа в снегу и истекая кровью, он впервые подумал, что действительно может не выжить. И эта мысль странным образом успокаивала. Боль была тупой, тягучей, словно машинное масло, и умиротворяющей. Она раскачивала Кайло на своих волнах, и из его вечно мятущегося разума все мысли будто водой вымыло. Остался только звук трещащих в огне деревьев и гул разломов, которыми покрывалась укрытая снегом планета. Рен лежал и смотрел в беззвёздное небо, понимая, что осталось совсем немного, и был совершенно спокоен. Когда веки отяжелели и сознание начало уходить, он просто глубоко вдохнул воздух, наполненный свежестью и тонкий флёром гари, и подчинился чувству бесконечного умиротворения. Но чьи-то руки обхватили его плечи, начали безжалостно тормошить, и стало ясно, что это ещё не конец. Он снова проиграл…  
  
Рен отсчитывает пятый удар, концентрируется на боли, которая раскалёнными полосами обнимает спину. Стоило ему очнуться в медблоке, как все вопросы, что терзали его, снова всплыли в подсознании. «Почему я?» «Какой во всём этом смысл?» И, конечно, самый отвратительный. «Почему я не смог?» Боль, клубком свернувшаяся в боку, тогда помогла отодвинуть мысли на второй план, и теперь Рен упивается ею, хватается, как за спасительную нить. Он замахивается снова и снова, сбиваясь со счёта — сколько ударов за сегодня и сколько — за последний месяц? Количество не так важно, важно то, что происходит в процессе. Временами Рен чувствует, как что-то уродливое селится глубоко внутри него, просачивается сквозь пальцы под кожу. Убогое, просящее, слабое. И боль помогает изгнать эту гниль из тела, обрести контроль, подчинить себе Силу, которая будто бурлит внутри нескончаемым горным потоком. И этот вечер не становится исключением — во всяком случае, не во всём.  
  
Мысли будто прекращают своё течение, замерев под напором бешеного количества нервных импульсов от болевых рецепторов и оставив, наконец, Рена в покое. В голове — блаженная пустота, нет ничего, что отвлекает его от процесса концентрации на Силе. Шелест двери Рен замечает не сразу, только спустя несколько секунд, и оборачивается, не выпуская рукоятку крута из руки. На пороге зала появляется генерал Хакс, он по инерции делает несколько шагов вглубь помещения и замирает, изумлённо глядя на Рена.  
  
— Нам нужно… поговорить, — севшим голосом произносит он.  
  
Звучит как жалкое оправдание, и Рен свирепеет от этого. Выносит свободную руку вперёд, и генерала вжимает лопатками в стену, отрывая на пару дюймов от пола. Сжимает пальцы — на шее, закрытой воротником кителя, сходится захват. Хакс хрипит, дышит чаще, хватая ртом воздух, и Кайло немного ослабляет хватку, позволяя ему дышать чуть свободнее. Рену даже не нужно направлять на Хакса руку — Сила удержит его и так, достаточно лишь сконцентрироваться на этом. Он отворачивается и наносит ещё один удар по собственной коже, кнут опоясывает спину, обжигая неласковым прикосновением. Всё сознание наполняется ощущением законченности, и даже чужое присутствие и — Рен уверен — пристальное внимание не мешают ему. Он поднимается, надевает тунику, накидывает на плечи плащ и закрывается, надевая шлем. Забирает со скамьи одежду, прячет в складках виброкнут и идёт к выходу. Проходя мимо генерала, Рен небрежно поводит рукой, и Хакс опускается на пол, каблуки сапог гулко стучат по полу.  
  
Магистр Рен больше не крушит панели и не убивает попавшихся под горячую руку штурмовиков. Он находит оптимальный способ достигнуть высочайшей концентрации и, как ни странно, умиротворения. Его удивляет лишь одно — генерал вновь заявляется в его маленький тренировочный зал. Открывает запертую дверь при помощи личного кода, как догадывается Рен, и просто становится около стены, заставая Рена в самом конце его тренировки с мечом. Магистр, не сбавляя темпа, наносит удары по воздуху, а потом убирает меч. И всё идёт по заранее известному сценарию — снимает тунику, становится на колени и активирует виброкнут. Отвешивая удары, Рен едва ли не физически чувствует на себе тяжёлый взгляд Хакса. Пять, десять, пятнадцать… Дышать становится тяжелее, воздух со свистом вырывается из лёгких, и Рен останавливается. Встаёт в полный рост и, помедлив, оборачивается. Хакс смотрит на него совершенно пьяным взглядом, кусая губы, а потом, видимо, берёт себя в руки и скрывается за дверью.  
  
Рен повторяет свой ритуал каждые три дня — столько времени нужно, чтобы кожа полностью восстановилась. Он уже наловчился наносить бакту на спину, проблемы это не составляет. Хакс приходит каждый раз, удивительным образом подгадывая сначала нужный день, а потом уже — вычислив закономерность. Заходит тихо, прижимается плечами к стене, заведя руки за спину, и смотрит, не произнося ни слова. Дожидается момента, когда Рен поднимается на ноги, и так же тихо и безмолвно уходит. Рен не знает, зачем он приходит, не хочет знать. Это — всего лишь очередной вопрос, от которых он сознательно бежит.  
  
В один из вечеров Хакс не приходит. Брифинг, совещание, неотложные дела — Рена не волнует. Не приходит — и ладно. Стоя на коленях и задыхаясь под ударами, он внезапно чётко осознаёт, что этого молчаливого наблюдения ему недостаёт. Всплывают непрошеные вопросы, Рен отвлекается, злится, и освещение в зале мигает, реагируя на выброс Силы. Концентрации как не бывало, Рен отбрасывает виброкнут на маты и поднимается. Руки едва ощутимо дрожат, пока он одевается. Проклятый генерал всё испортил. Рен зло дёргает полы туники — ткань проходится по свежим ссадинам, и становится немного… не легче — проще.  
  
В следующий раз Хакс приходит, как по расписанию. Вновь подпирает стену плечом и смотрит. Рен откидывает меч и оборачивается:  
  
— Уходите.  
  
— Я… — голос Хакса вздрагивает, и он замолкает.  
  
Будто знает, что стоит ему не согласиться, как Рен сразу же убедит его при помощи Силы. Рен смотрит — взгляд чёрных глаз тяжёлый, давящий, гнетущий. Он действительно зол на Хакса. Тот однажды пришёл, увидел и… остался. Разделил безумие Рена на них двоих. А потом сбежал, и Рена не волнуют причины, важен лишь результат. Констатация факта.  
  
— Я хотел бы остаться, — смело говорит генерал.  
  
Но звучит так, будто он просит позволения. Рен отворачивается и идёт к скамье, поднимая с неё кнут. Стягивает с себя тунику и встаёт на колени. Фол кнута рассекает воздух и ложится на кожу, заставляя Рена резко выдохнуть. Сегодня почему-то ощущения острее, состояние транса от отсутствия мыслей — глубже, а боль затягивает сильнее. Рен с усилием поднимает руку и замахивается вновь и вновь, осыпая себя ударами. Он понимает, что всё, что сейчас происходит, — то, что он делает на глазах Хакса, — гораздо интимнее, чем прикосновения, поцелуи или даже секс. Это — открытость совсем иного порядка. Кожа горит, и он осознаёт, что пора бы остановиться, прекратить, оставить себя в покое, но, пока не начнёт раскачиваться на ставших привычными волнах спокойствия, он не остановится. Рен слышит обеспокоенный вздох за спиной и наносит ещё один удар, после чего опускает руку. Кнут выпадает из разжавшихся пальцев, и Рен поднимается, чуть пошатываясь и низко опустив голову. Слышит чеканный шаг и прикрывает глаза — сенсорная нагрузка слишком велика, чтобы принимать такое количество сигналов.  
  
— У вас кровь, — неожиданно тихо говорит Хакс.  
  
— Я догадываюсь, — устало отзывается Рен.  
  
Он слышит шорох ткани за спиной, но ему даже не интересно его происхождение. Все вопросы исчезли, правда, и ответов больше не стало. Зато легко. Тихо. Совершенно спокойно. И потому Рен на секунду задыхается, когда Хакс прижимается грудью к его израненной спине.  
  
— Ваша одежда.  
  
— Плевать, — Хакс обнимает его, проводя свои руки под его и чуть вытягивая их вперёд.  
  
Рен открывает глаза — рукава кителя генерала небрежно закатаны, открыты запястья, обмотанные тонкими бинтами. Рен обнимает левое запястье Хакса ладонями и распутывает бинт, открывая кожу. Она покрыта старыми и новыми царапинами, запёкшейся корочкой сукровицы и остатками бакты. Пальцы подрагивают, когда Рен подушечками проводит по коже, осторожно поглаживая.  
  
— Видите? Я понимаю, — глухо говорит Хакс.  
  
— Вы останетесь? — невпопад спрашивает Рен.  
  
Это — тот вопрос, который сейчас кажется ему единственно правильным.  
  
— Я буду приходить.  
  
— Это не ответ, генерал.  
  
— Я останусь, — Хакс зарывается носом в его повлажневшие волосы, закрывающие шею, и обнимает по-настоящему, обхватив руками поперёк живота.  
  
Рен коротко усмехается, а потом перехватывает руку Хакса и целует раскрытую ладонь. Генерал как-то нервно вздрагивает от непривычности такого прикосновения и отстраняется. Легко касается рукой плеча Рена и выходит из зала. Магистр медленно одевается, Силой притягивает к себе виброкнут и прячет его в складках плаща.  
  
Осознание приходит в одно короткое мгновение — он не один, хотя именно одиночества и умиротворения он и искал. Боль теперь будет приходить не одна, она принесёт с собой понимание. А это — нечто иное. Новый уровень, новая ступень и, быть может, новая реальность.


End file.
